The endoscope is equipment for examining the interior of an examinee's body that is difficult to observe with naked eyes, and is widely used in the medical field.
The endoscope generally includes an insertion part which is inserted into the interior of the examinee's body and includes a photographing module, a manipulator which is manipulated by a user to drive the photographing module, and a monitor which displays a photographed image. The insertion part generally includes an insertion tube connected to the manipulator, the photographing module to photograph the interior of the examinee's body, and a bending module to connect the insertion tube and the photographing module to each other. The bending module is pitch or yaw-driven by the user, thereby facilitating accuracy of approach of the photographing module in relation to a part to be examined.
The endoscope is relatively expensive, and a need exists for production at low cost considering an increasing demand for the endoscope equipment. The above-described bending module is one of the expensive parts of the endoscope and thus there is a need for a method for reducing a manufacturing cost of the bending module in order to produce the endoscope at low cost.